


【EC】Someone Caught a Man Flu

by cherikit



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Charles Being Concerned, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, Family Fluff, M/M, Poor Erik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 17:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12281619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherikit/pseuds/cherikit
Summary: 一个有关于感冒的一家三口的小甜饼~





	【EC】Someone Caught a Man Flu

A man flu day.

Erik生病了。  
只有这能解释得通为什么他在本该起床的时间还和Charles困在被窝里，他应该是家里第一个清醒，把他们的儿子拉起来晨跑并负责全家人的早餐的那个人。但是今天情况有点不一样，通常来讲，他的令人发指的自制力是不会因为他的丈夫搂着他的腰的手臂和大猫一样的睡颜而消失的，更何况今天也不是周末。  
老天，今天不是周末。这个突如其来的认知没能给Erik昏沉的大脑一点帮助，反而让它变本加厉地疼起来。他把手臂搭在脸上挡住了一丝呻吟，他的嗓子也疼的要命，他忍住了喉咙里的咳嗽。  
Charles皱起眉哼了几声，Erik转过脸看到他的睫毛颤动不停，他要醒了，再过一会儿他就会睁开他迷蒙的蓝眼睛跟他说早安，他们会有一个黏糊糊的早安吻——但是今天不行，Erik感冒了。  
“早上好，Erik。”他打了一个大大的哈欠，现在比他以往醒来的时间早了半个多小时，他看起来更像只没睡醒的树懒了，有鉴于他的手脚都紧紧缠在Erik身上。  
“早上好。”Erik的声音闷闷的，他努力不让它听起来这么沙哑。  
“噢，我的朋友。”Charles显然听出什么不对劲，他不太利索地爬到Erik身上，搬开他脸上的手臂好让自己看清楚他丈夫的状况，“你感冒了。”  
Charles的语气虽然有点不确定，Erik还是不想听到这句话——他对这个事实有些难以接受。人人都会有的，一个感冒而已，他扯着嘴角给丈夫一个微笑：“是的，如你所见。”  
Charles困惑地看着他的脸，Erik看起来同往常没有两样，即使从他的声音能判断地出他确实生病了，而且很不舒服。Charles抿嘴抚上了他的额头，并不是想象中的烫，微微超出了正常体温一点罢了。  
为了确保感知温度的正确，Charles还低头用嘴唇测了测温度，好像跟刚才差不多。“如果要再确认一下，你最好拿个体温计。”Erik翻着眼睛提醒道。“外面太冷了。”Charles的拒绝很没有说服力，现在只是才开始转凉的初秋。  
“外面不冷，只要你带着Peter绕着屋子跑几圈。”当然Erik是不止领着六岁的小儿子在屋外跑上几圈而已，但是当今天这个任务不得不由Charles来完成时，他还是不能要求过高。他说完小心翼翼地看着Charles，担心他会以各种他无法拒绝的理由拒绝他。他对自己甚至自己的儿子都要求严苛，他在结婚以前也试图拉着Charles一起晨跑，但是后果往往是两个人在床上浪费了大半个早晨。这方面他还是对Charles妥协，就像其他许多方面一样。  
“我会的，你好好休息。”看得出来Charles内心挣扎了一会儿，就义一般的表情让Erik笑出了声，同时还带出了几声咳嗽。  
Charles在丈夫嘴上啄了一下，不太情愿地蹭了下来，还小心地避开某个即使在主人生病时也十分敬业得令人无法忽视的部位。下床的时候他有些担忧地看着他的Erik，那种眼神让Erik觉得自己此刻躺在重症监护室里，这个联想让他感觉不太好，他望着他像是苍老了五十岁：“我会解决好一切的。”  
“你当然会。”他看着他洗漱完毕，突然无比怀念两个人挤在一起刷牙的画面，就像不到十个小时前那样。  
Charles站在卧室门口，转身问道需不需要帮他请假，Erik想也没想就否决了，但是当Charles带上门离开时，一阵无比虚弱的感觉席卷了他。全公司的人都会被Erik Lehnsherr请假的消息吓死的，他当然不会冒这个会拉低全公司效绩的险，他这样想着，外面传来Peter跑来跑去的脚步声和Charles压低的说话声，声音好像又渐渐地小下去，他没意识到自己又昏沉地陷入了睡眠。

Erik惊醒的时候浑身已经被汗浸湿，他完全不知道自己睡了多久，直到摸起手机绝望地看着屏幕上早已超过上班时间的数字，还有一条两小时前Charles的短信，告诉他Peter已经被他送去上学了以及他帮他请好了假，他没有叫醒他是希望他能好好休息一整天。  
字里行间的爱意和关怀略微安抚了Erik焦躁的情绪，他头重脚轻地起身换衣服，他不得不承受外面的确有点冷。走到客厅的时候他瞥见餐桌上有面包和麦片，但是他现在没有任何进食的欲望，只是拖着脚步回到了房间，把自己扔到床上然后不去想任何事。  
但是各种各样乱七八糟的想法如梦魇一样缠进他的脑子里，他不受控制地想起不太幸福的童年，过世的双亲和许多他以为他早已忘掉的，不愉快的事情。就在他否定自己的人生之前他急急地刹住了车，逼迫自己想想美好的事情，美好的Charles和可爱的Peter，他有一个美满的家庭，可是这仍不起作用，反倒让他陷入了另一种患得患失的悲情。生病使人脆弱不堪，Erik讨厌这样的自己，他讨厌感冒，他边抹去眼角不存在的眼泪边想到。

他在半睡半醒间听到门口钥匙转动的声音，Erik还来不及去看现在几点了，Charles已经小声喊着他的名字来到了卧室。门被轻轻推开，为了防止Charles以为自己还没醒，Erik挣扎地挥了挥手，他想出声却发现喉咙里的一团火已经烧到了鼻腔，他几乎快要没法呼吸了。他竟然没有成为第一个在睡觉时因为鼻塞窒息而死的人。  
“Erik，你还好吗？”Charles站在床前，他趁午休从半小时车程外的校区赶回家却看到他的爱人依然蜷缩在床上，被该死的感冒折磨着。虽然Charles本人并不认为感冒有这么可怕，但是中国有句谚语怎么说来着：病来如山倒？  
Erik不愿让Charles担心，想故作坚强地点头告诉他一切都好，但事实是他糟透了，他甚至没法用鼻子呼吸，想到他可能会在自己家里被自己憋死，他的泪腺就不听使唤了。  
Charles吓了一跳，声线颤抖：“Erik求你说话，你吓坏我了，Erik？”他跪在床边握住他被子外边的一只手，因为紧张有点用力过大。Erik努力把手挣出来，安抚性地反握住他的指尖：“Charles，别——”气流因说话灌进肺里，他剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
Charles多想此刻爬上床拥抱安慰他可怜的丈夫，但是理智告诉他Erik现在需要的实质的治疗，一杯水或者一片阿司匹林或许比拥抱有效得多。Erik的咳嗽还没有停止，但是Charles必须得起身给他拿药。他难过地抽回手，以最快的速度去客厅翻出了家庭医用急救箱，去厨房倒水的时候他注意到餐桌上的食物原封不动，心抽动地疼起来。  
他回来时Erik安静地躺在那，就像他只是加班累了一样，他转过脸露出一个令人心碎的表情，Charles给他喂水和药片的时候看起来同样心碎。“必要的话我会给你叫救护车的。”Erik不太相信这话会从Charles的嘴里说出来，老天，他只是感冒而已。“我们可以George一下最近医院的路线。”他委婉地退了一步，把手机递给Charles。  
他们真的在认真查看George地图，甚至制定出了家庭可能会发生的任何问题时去医院的最佳方案。半个小时过去了，Charles的肚子发出咕咕声，Erik想说他不饿，可是他的肚子背叛了他，抗议的声音甚至比Charles更大。  
“你没吃早饭。”Charles摆出了教育Peter的那副神情，他有理由质疑Erik照顾自己的能力，他可以翻出一堆他们交往时Erik根本不懂得善待自己的证据——即使Erik不记得也不承认（至少在他们结婚前是如此）。  
Erik此刻充分发挥一个病人的优势，巨大的吸鼻子声让Charles及时地收回了后面的话。“好吧，我去热千层面。”Charles经过一番深思熟虑，认为家里没有任何适合一个病人吃的东西，“但是你，我去订中餐，最清淡的那种。”  
Erik不知该不该庆幸Charles没有去George病人食谱，万一有哪个混蛋提到流质管状食物，Charles可能真的会塞进他的嘴里，这感觉不寒而栗。

现在，他只能含着嘴里的小米粥，Charles端着千层面坐在他不远处，监视他直到他把这一锅的流食喝下去。  
Erik一度怀疑自己嘴里到底有没有东西，毕竟白稠稠的东西一点味道也没有，而千层面的香味不断从Charles那里飘来。他分不清这个还是感冒本身让他更难熬一点。  
Charles努力忽视床上人渴望的目光，他低头看看自己的食物，又看看Erik的，他很难不感到愧疚。摇摆不定的内心终于在Erik乖乖喝完粥后妥协了：“只能吃一点。”  
Erik张开嘴，在味蕾得到满足的那一刻闭上眼：“还要。”Charles皱眉，提醒自己眼前的不是六岁的Peter而且三十多的Erik，也许自己拒绝不了小儿子，但是可以拒绝他的丈夫。  
他想错了，他对Erik在床上低哑地喊他名字这招毫无抵抗力，各种意义上的。于是他剩下的千层面被Erik消灭殆尽，末了两人才意识到他们用的是同一把勺子，但他们都没有在意。  
“我下午还有课。”Charles临走前给他留下他伸手能够到的水和食物，还有一堆药片。Erik暖烘烘的胃让他感觉好受了一点，他向他发誓一定会好好吃药，但是Charles怀疑地看着他就像他会像他们的儿子一样转身把药丢到随便哪里去。“早点回来。”Charles在他脸上印下一个吻：“当然，我爱你，Erik。”  
我也爱你，Erik望着他走出房间，我爱你爱到头昏眼花。他幸福地陷入枕头里，又睡了过去。

Charles绝不是会在上班时间轻易开小差的人，但即使他的课已经结束了，他也宁愿尽职尽责地坐办公室呆到下班而不是被Shaw叫来所谓研讨小组听一些狗屎一样的话。  
裤兜里震动的手机拯救了快要当场翻白眼的Charles，他看了一眼指着PPT滔滔不绝的Shaw，淡然自若地在桌子底下掏出手机查看刚刚的短讯——然后有些异样的表情吸引了旁边Moira的注意。  
如果他没看错的话，是Erik·No Texting·Lehnsherr，他正卧病在床的丈夫发来的两个词：MISS YOU，后面还跟着两个代表亲吻的字母xx。紧接着又是一条短讯：想你做的樱桃纸杯蛋糕。  
小小的惊讶后是甜蜜的笑意，刚结婚的时候他尝试着烘焙，烤箱里出来的东西大部分都进了Erik的胃（天知道有多少进了垃圾桶）。樱桃蛋糕那一次，Charles回想起来，一次伟大的成功，遗憾的是两人都没怎么珍惜来之不易的甜品。他甚至不记得蛋糕的味道，只记得甜腻得要命的热吻和Erik蘸着奶油的手指逡巡过他身体的触感——  
Damn it!Charles打住了自己的回忆，Erik绝对是故意的，这个病号居然有精力给他发调情短信，他愤恨地想。  
万一他并没有这个意思呢？可能只是单纯地需要摄入糖分而已，你没有看到他中午可怜的样子吗？Charles最心软的那部分跳出来为自己的丈夫辩护，有时他希望自己能替他承担这份痛苦。  
Moira诧异地看着同事的脸色不停变化，从遏制的上扬的嘴角到微微发红的脸颊再到抿嘴挑眉然后又带着一丝忧虑放松下来，她很难不对Charles手机上的短讯的精彩程度感到好奇。但现在是会议时间，她用手肘顶了顶Charles，示意他Shaw正朝这儿看过来。

“嗨，介不介意和我分享一下你手机上的趣事？”Moira和Charles并肩走在过道里，他们各自的办公室离得很近，这代表着他们早已用很短的时间从熟识的同事到无话不谈的朋友。每个人都知道，Xavier教授风趣得体还有些可爱的粗心的小毛病，但按Moira对他的了解，Charles只是偶尔在有关于他家庭的事上会显得有些，不那么冷静。  
“Peter又在学校里闯祸了？”这个六岁的孩子总会以一些莫名其妙的原因犯一些令人哭笑不得的错误，尽管他的父亲们把他教育得很好，但是没有人能阻止小男孩的天性。这点Moira曾深刻领教过。  
Charles摇摇头，有些无可奈何：“我想比这更糟一点，是Erik，他感冒了。”  
Moira在思考一个小小的感冒为什么能比六岁的熊孩子可怕时，她看到Charles的表情就像Erik得了什么绝症。“他看起来是真的很不好，你知道吗，他今天甚至都没能去上班。”  
噢，听起来好像世界末日要来临了，Moira面无表情地安慰自己的好友：“Poor Erik，terrible man flu.”  
“Man flu.”Charles皱着眉重复了一遍。  
“一种可怕的病症，可以摧毁一个家庭的顶梁柱。”Moira好心地解释道，“入秋时节是高发季，就是现在，在家躺着的男人会比平时多好几倍。”  
Charles像在理解一个新名词，若有所思地点头：“为什么遭殃的是Erik不是我，难道我有特异性抗体？”  
“因为他是Erik，你是Charles。”Moira给出了一个Charles百思不得其解的答案，拍了拍他的肩膀转身回到她的办公室里去了。

也许药片真的很有效果，Charles走后两个小时，Erik就能头脑清醒地躺在床上给丈夫发调情短信，Charles下班前一个小时，他已经能行动自如地从柜子里拿出儿子的巧克力曲奇，完美解决半盒而且不留下任何证据。  
Erik放松地躺在沙发上打开笔电准备查看工作邮箱时突然想起Charles上午给他发的短信，他希望他好好休息一整天。他的丈夫这么爱他，他又怎么能辜负他的期望呢？Erik感动地想，让工作见鬼去吧。  
点进了某个小电影网站的Erik听到外面校车独有的喇叭声和孩子们吵吵嚷嚷的说笑，那是Peter在和他的同学们告别。Erik一下子从沙发上坐起来，老天，他竟然忘了Peter的放学时间。以往都是他和Charles轮流去接儿子放学，今天一定是Charles让他在家里休息才安排Peter坐校车回来。他不确定Peter会不会喜欢校车，毕竟他或者Charles都是第一个守在校门口等儿子放学的。  
“Dad?”Erik还在自责中Peter已经一蹦一跳地跑进院子，准备大力敲门的小男孩突然安静下来，Peter正在书包里翻找daddy早上给他的钥匙，一抬头却看到开了门的dad冲他露出一个微笑。  
Peter情不自禁地小小一颤：“daddy说你生病了……”“哦，是的Peter，”Erik好像被他提醒才记起来，“抱歉，今天没能去接你。”  
“也没有抱抱。”小男孩委屈地伸出手，狗狗眼和Charles如出一辙，Erik忍住没有在那个白嫩的小脸蛋上亲一口，他温柔地帮儿子脱下书包，牵起小手把他拉进了厨房：“作为补偿，dad今天允许你吃巧克力曲奇怎么样？”  
“可是一天只能吃一次巧克力，daddy早上已经带我吃过巧克力蛋糕了。”Peter丝毫没意识到自己说漏了嘴，晨跑还吃蛋糕？Erik开始怀疑这次晨跑的水分了，他当然可以猜测仅仅一个早上他的丈夫和儿子摄入了多少热量，也可以对自己下午的行径心安理得。  
“那你想不想和dad一起看电视？”Erik看到Peter从房间里抱出来一个足球，不确定自己是不是想跟着儿子出去在草坪上打滚，好在Peter犹豫了一秒就扔开足球乖乖爬上沙发，Erik伸手把儿子拉近身边。Peter小心翼翼地趴到他身上摸他的额头，“daddy说你感冒了很难受，我感冒时也会很难受。但是dad你的额头为什么不烫啊？”Erik看着Peter和Charles早上一模一样的动作，不知道如何回答儿子的疑问，自己感冒却没发烧这点居然让他小小地心虚起来。  
“每个人的症状都不一样，儿子。”Erik干巴巴地回答道。Peter一反常态地没有追问下去，Erik松了一口气，好好地享受起和Peter安安静静看电视的时光。

Charles熬过日常堵车后回到家，迎接他的是堆满零食的客厅和冷冷清清的厨房，他挑眉望向窝沙发上看电视的父子俩：“男孩们，需要我提醒现在是晚餐时间了吗？”  
Peter从沙发上蹦起来，欢呼着给Charles一个结结实实的拥抱，Erik有些尴尬又嫉妒地看着门口亲热的一大一小，这该死的感冒让他一天都没法得到他家人的亲吻和拥抱。  
“看起来你还是不舒服，对吗？”Charles抱着儿子走来，“你居然管不住Peter吃零食了？”  
Erik没敢直视Charles，也不好意思承认至少有一大半是他的杰作，Charles不放心的目光落在他撇开的脸上：“好吧，我来做今天的晚饭。”  
Nooooo!Erik在心里大喊，他冷静地站起来试图拦住走向厨房Charles：“不用了，还是我来吧。”  
“你是一个病人，Erik。”Charles头也不回地开始系围裙，“你的任务是躺在沙发上好好休息。”  
Erik反驳的话梗在嗓子里，Charles敦促儿子快去房间写作业不要打扰dad，留给了Erik一个冷冷清清的客厅。

Erik的晚餐是焯过水的通心粉和西兰花，说真的，焯水？Peter养的小兔子吃的都比他好，Erik就着儿子施舍的番茄沙司吃完了这顿晚饭。  
Peter写完作业后就自动抱着衣服进浴室洗澡，早知道，平常让这个六岁的小男孩洗澡比让一只猫洗澡还要困难，Erik欣慰地对自己的丈夫说：“我们的儿子越来越懂事了。”“他现在懂得体贴一个病号了。”Charles坐在另一端的沙发上啃苹果，“可见他有多爱你，dad。”  
Erik露齿而笑，他凑到Charles身边就着他的手咬了一大口苹果，然后得寸进尺地圈住丈夫的腰对着他的耳朵低声问：“那你能不能体贴一个想吃樱桃蛋糕的病人呢？”  
Charles哑然，Erik满意地看着他的耳朵染上手中水果的红色，甚至还有往下蔓延的趋势。“等你好了就给你做。”Charles小声嘀咕，Erik装作没听清的模样又往前靠了一点，等Charles一转头就吻住那张红唇，可惜他才尝到一丝水果的甜味就被怀里人逃了去：“你就这么想传染给我吗？！”  
Erik心里诅咒感冒千万遍，表面上无辜得很：“其实我已经好了，Charles。”他还拉起他的手放上额头，十分没有说服力地，Charles哭笑不得：“跟早上的温度差不多。”  
Erik一不做二不休：“我可以证明给你看。”他不由分说地啃上那张他又爱又恨的嘴，把Charles拉入一个法式深吻。Charles犹豫的回应让他兴奋不已，全然不记得他们的小儿子跟两人只隔着一堵墙。Erik诱哄着握着Charles的手放在他腿间支起的大帐篷上，在他们换气的间隙Charles笑了一声：“跟早上的尺寸也差不多。”  
Erik痛恨感冒，也痛恨早上病怏怏的自己，好在Charles善解人意地提议到：“走吧，去房间。”他们路过响着哗啦啦水声的浴室时仿佛作贼心虚地下意识放轻脚步，直到后进来的那个人把卧室门关上，两人边笑边亲地滚上了他们的床。  
“你可要记得补偿我的蛋糕。”两人都身穿宽松的居家服，Erik轻松脱掉了Charles的那件，俯身用牙齿轻轻撕咬丈夫诱人的乳尖，在Charles低声的呻吟中像是品尝一道甜品，唇舌从胸前来到了可爱的肚脐。说到蛋糕，Erik兴师问罪地捏起一小块肚子肉：“你早上带着Peter干嘛去了？”  
“跑步…嗯，带他在外面吃了早餐。”Charles的眼神躲躲闪闪，Erik好笑地扯下身下人松松垮垮的裤子，发现里面什么都没穿的时候决定对早上的事既往不咎：“告诉我Charles，你为什么挂空档？”  
“反正等会就要洗澡了。”Charles理直气壮地回答，Erik勉强接受这个理由，伸手去够床头柜里的润滑剂。Charles在他打开之前接了过去，Erik任由Charles把两人的位置调了个，跨坐在他的腰上把手绕到背后给自己润滑。  
“病人福利。”Charles哼了一声，Erik着迷地看着他咬着下唇偏过头去，把线条优美的脖颈和锁骨展现在他眼前。他直起身去亲吻那些散落在上面小雀斑，又被Charles一把按下去。Charles示意他别乱动，自己对准他的大家伙缓缓坐了下去。  
全部被吞进去的时候Erik感觉早上昏头胀脑的感觉又回来了，Charles手撑在他胸膛上慢慢地动起来，适应了一会儿就找到节奏加快动作。Erik一手扶着他的腰一手捂住他的嘴让他克制一点，Charles愤恨地含进伸进来的手指，舌头被他搅得没法出声。房间里只有色情的水声和肉体拍打声，两分钟后这个状况就被打破了。  
门外突然响起的嗒嗒的脚步声惊地两人停下动作，Charles俯身紧紧趴在Erik身上，Erik不知道被吓的还是被夹地暗骂了一声Shit，赶紧把一旁皱巴巴的被子扯过来盖在两人身上。  
还好Peter记得很有礼貌地敲门，询问着父亲们能不能进来。结果在两人异口同声的回答中门还是被推开了，Peter疑惑地看着床上的父亲们：“daddy你为什么趴在dad身上？”  
被叫到的那一个紧张地脚趾都绷紧了，Charles打死也不会想到自己有一天屁股里夹着丈夫的老二同时跟儿子说话，他尽量镇静地开口：“dad生病了，我要帮他看看啊。”  
Erik紧闭着眼皱着眉一副痛苦的表情，Peter委屈地看着他们：“好吧，那Peter今晚就不要睡前故事了。”他边说着还要跑过来亲亲Erik，被Charles急急地制止了：“小孩子容易被传染的，晚安吻daddy帮你亲了，晚安宝贝。”  
“daddy一定要治好dad啊！”Peter撅着嘴跑出了卧室，在确定儿子已经乖乖爬上床后大人们都松了一口气。Erik用力往上一顶激得Charles没忍住一声呻吟，两个人又屏息凝神地安静了一会儿，Charles狠掐了一把丈夫的手臂：“太过分了。”  
“After all I'm the one who caught a flu.”Erik得了便宜还卖乖，把人抱在怀里索吻。Charles无奈地捧住他的脸：“But now I hope I'm the one who caught a man flu.”  
“What?”Erik一把把他压在身下，Charles的解释——其实Erik也没有真的想听——全被他捣成了破碎的呻吟，Charles报复地给他背上添了几条红痕，腿盘上他结实的腰求他再快一点。  
没有睡前故事的夜晚，他们还有很多事情可以做……

End


End file.
